The Child of Ender
by cjdoomfun
Summary: CJ is a teenage mob who goes to live in the over-world.My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A New Journey

I always thought that I was always going to be happy with the same only things here were Enderman End stone,Obsidian towers,My was a black-haired women she was about eight feet tall,and had brown skin and purple my name is CJ I'll be the narrator,I know you can't see me so I am about 5.8 feet tall.I had brown skin and purple eyes."I'm 13,and had planning to again ask my Mom to let me start to live in the over world Mom",I said."Yes",She answered."I am a teenager now I can live on my own".the whole time I talk She was listening with her eyes closed."Mom please let me go to the over world",I said."OK",said My Mom."What",I said trying to process what she said."You can go",said Mom."YES bye Mom I'll come to visit on my birthday"."stay safe",She said as I ran out the door.I ran and jump off the island the house was on and took I didn't tell you I had wings well me and my Mom are Enderdragon. I'm only half but I still have most of my dragon powers.I reached the main island and was heading to the portal but an Enderman named Dan told me my Mom wanted to see I got home my Mom and my adopted sister Ellen was was about 6.9 ft tall,had long brown hair with a Enderman hat on top,tan skin,purple eyes,and the black turtleneck sweater she always was three years older than me."You wanted to see me",I said."CJ I want you to go to the over world with Ellen",Mom said."WHAT why do I have to take her"."Yup you're going to have to live with me my little brother",said Ellen."I have to go now bye Mom",Ellen said teleporting away.I got to the Main Island an Ellen was waiting,"Hey I got some supplies",said Ellen."Where Did that come from",I said."I took them from Steve",Ellen said laughing."I guess that's OK so lets go",I said ready to see the new walked to the portal and jumped in.A couple of moments later we were in the middle of a village."This place is different",I thought.I looked to the sky to see what looked like a giant block of fire in the light blue sky,and then I looked down at the ground to see roads made of small rocks Ellen told Me was called Gravel."Welcome You two to our town",said an Old Villager."Hi sir we were looking for some land to build on",Ellen asked the man."We have a nice lot next to a pond"."Sounds OK ,Ellen we got there the man stopped and asked if we had five gold to pay then Ellen gave him the payment and he left.(later)Done,The house was 20 blocks wide and 10 blocks high,and was made of end stone and obsidian,and a roof made of stone brick inside had two crafting tables,furnaces,brewing stands,an enchanting room,and two rooms with bathroom."Ok Ellen I'm going mining you should stay here and settle in",I said."OK but take some Armour and a sword",Ellen said looking concerned.I made a full suit of iron Armour and a enchanted diamond I got to the cave I heard a cry for help.I ran to the sound to find,that there are a group of guys that had dark purple hair,red eyes,tan skin,and dark clothing."hi what are you go away and we won't hurt you,said one of the i saw one was holding a girl who was knocked out and looked like the guys but her hair lighter,i then got mad and attacked them. I caught one off guard and hit him right in the next tried to punch me but i dodged and roundhouse kicked him to the more ran at me and i tripped them and they fell into a hole,the last ran but throw my sword that the handle hit his back and he fell.i walked over to the girl i thought she wouldn't be safe here so i picked her up and carried her to my i got home Ellen was sleeping and i took the girl and put in my bed then i went to sleep on the couch.i woke up before everyone,i started to make some breakfast,then i heard Ellen yelling.i walked to my room to see Ellen yelling at the the from the looked my age and had purple hair in a ponytail,she was wearing a grey and black striped shirt and a black skirt,and had red eyes."I hope you know where he is",said Ellen."Ellen i'm right here",i said in a sarcastic tone. Ellen turn around and walked up to me."who is this girl and why is she here"."i'm right here and I don't even know know why i'm here either",said the girl."I can explain as much as i know,i was in a cave when i show some guys carrying you and i fought them then brought you here"."then that means she can leave now,Ellen said upset."no it's her choice because she was taken and it could happen again",I said because for some reason I wanted her to stay. "Hi i'm CJ and this is my sister Ellen but i see you both meet already meet"."what's your name"."Mindy Spider",she said."I made breakfast you hungry"."nah i'm fine plus you did enough saving me in that cave",she said right before her stomach growled."i think you should eat".(after breakfast)"that was good",said Mindy."I'm going to buy some stuff be back soon"said Ellen before teleporting away."i think i'll stay besides I think it'll be fun,but I will need a room",said Mindy."i'll get right in that",I said.(later)"finally done,Mindy come look".thinks i'm going to sleep i'm tired",she said." OK i'm going to get some mushrooms".I was flying to a mushroom biome to get the mushrooms. i landed and saw a mooshroom cow walk up to first i just ignored it at got some mushrooms but it kept following me."you want to come with me OK ,I said.I pulled out some wheat and led it to my house and made pin for it and I fed it then went to the front door.(later)I was in my room."I think having Mindy here is going to great",I thought.I ran to the sound to find,that there are a group of guys that had dark purple hair,red eyes,tan skin,and dark clothing."hi what are you go away and we won't hurt you,said one of the i saw one was holding a girl who was knocked out and looked like the guys but her hair lighter,i then got mad and attacked them. I caught one off guard and hit him right in the next tried to punch me but i dodged and roundhouse kicked him to the more ran at me and i tripped them and they fell into a hole,the last ran but throw my sword that the handle hit his back and he fell.i walked over to the girl i thought she wouldn't be safe here so i picked her up and carried her to my i got home ellen was sleeping and i took the girl and put in my bed then i went to sleep on the couch.i woke up before everyone,i started to make some breakfast,then i heard ellen yelling.i walked to my room to see ellen yelling at the the from the looked my age and had purple hair in a ponytail,she was wearing a grey and black striped shirt and a black skirt,and had red eyes."I hope you know where he is",said Ellen."Ellen i'm right here",i said in a sarcastic turn around and walked up to me."who is this girl and why is she here"."i'm right here and I don't even know know why i'm here either",said the girl."I can explain as much as i know,i was in a cave when i show some guys carrying you and i fought them then brought you here"."then that means she can leave now,Ellen said upset."no it's her choice because she was taken and it could happen again",I said because for some reason I wanted her to stay. "Hi i'm CJ and this is my sister Ellen but i see you both meet already meet"."what's your name"."Mindy Spider",she said."I made breakfast you hungry"."nah i'm fine plus you did enough saving me in that cave",she said right before her stomach growled."i think you should eat".(after breakfast)"that was good",said Mindy."I'm going to buy some stuff be back soon"said ellen before teleporting away."i think i'll stay besides I think it'll be fun,but I will need a room",said Mindy."i'll get right in that",I said.(later)"finally done,Mindy come look".thinks i'm going to sleep i'm tired",she said."ok i'm going to get some mushrooms".I was flying to a mushroom biome to get the mushrooms. i landed and saw a mooshroom cow walk up to first i just ignored it at got some mushrooms but it kept following me."you want to come with me ok",I said.I pulled out some wheat and led it to my house and made pin for it and I fed it then went to the front door.(later)I was in my room."I think having Mindy here is going to great",I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

I woke up in the morning and I was thirsty.I walked to the kitchen and a bottle of water.I know everyone was still asleep so I went to check on are supplies.I went to check the chest,and there was no more wood.I went to the jungle .

I was walking home when I saw a cave with snow on the ground.I walk in and it was getting I hit something.I fell and heard a girl voice."what was that ",said the voice.I placed a torch and saw a was wearing a pumpkin hat, a long white coat with brown sleeves,tan skin,and she had orange hair and eyes.

We got up."who are you",she said."Sorry for the accident,I'm cj I'm an enderdragon"."hi I'm snowy am a snow golem"."hey follow me",she said as she ran deeper into the the darkness ahead I saw two glowing green eyes.I saw the eyes were from a black cat.I saw the cat was held by a guy with blonde hair,green eyes,and was wearing glasses, a torn green hoodie,and blue jeans.

"Hey I'm Chris",he said."so what do you need",I said."we got stuck here when it became daytime",said snowy."why can't you leave",i said."I'm a zombie"said Chris."okay I'll help you".I pulled out my shovel and started digging.(later)me,Chris and snowy were in the house."thanks",said Chris and Ellen followed Mindy walked into the room."cj tell me why more people are here again",said and Mindy just laughed.

(Later that night)I made Chris a iron helmet so he can go outside during daytime ,and a I also made him a water bucket to stop fire from burning him."hey cj want to go for an walk",said Chris."sure I need to finish my map anyway",i said.(later)me and Chris walking when we saw a giant cobblestone castle."wow that thing is big",said Chris."wait who are those people",I said. Near the castle two people were walking was a guy with silver hair,a white shirt,pale skin,silver eyes,white other person was a girl that had orange hair,yellow eyes,and green creeper hoodie and green shorts.

"hello what are you two standing here for",I two people turned to see us "oh hi I'm Cupa and these is Marrow",said the girl." Hey I'm Chris and these is CJ". "Where here because Steve took are things",said Marrow."we can go in and get your stuff",I said."okay lets go",said went inside and searched the went to search the and Marrow found the their stuff which turned out to be tnt and a were leaving the castle when Cupa started setting up left the castle after Cupa set the tnt off and went home.

(The next morning) it was hot day everyone was in the main room but snowy who was in her room keeping cool."It's so hot",said Mindy."We need to cool down some how",I got up and said"I got it we can go to the beach"."sounds good to me"I said.(later) we were all at the beach wearing are and Marrow were wearing leather helmets to stay safe.

"I'm going fishing",said Chris as he walked under an umbrella when Ellen gave her a fire resistance potion."this should keep you from melting"she said."thanks",said pulled out a chair."I'll just try to get a nice tan"she tried to swim but sled on water that turn to ice."help"she said as she sled out farther.I got Snowy and put her back on the beach.

Marrow got in the water but he's limbs floated away."help"he saw him and burst out went to get his parts and put him back together.I got in the water and my leg was grabbed,and I was pulled underwater.I got back above the water,and saw Mindy laughing."that was funny but this is funnier"I said splashing Mindy."So that's the game were playing"she said splashing me we were splashing I saw beautiful she was.I didn't realize but I was looking to she noticed and she was both kind laugh it off and went back to the beach because it was getting dark.

when me and Mindy got to the shore we saw Snowy started a beach but Chris(who was still fishing)was their having good the party ended Chris came back with two buckets of cook the fish over a campfire,and then ate the fish. After that we packed up and went home.I was in my room thinking about Mindy."why did I not feel this way before I thought.

**Author ****note****.**

**Look ****forward ****to ****chapter ****five ****I****'****ll ****upload ****fast ****now ****that ****school ****is ****out****.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

That night I was trying to sleep but the thoughts of the night made me stay awake. I got up to get milk to help me sleep. I was in the hallway I started to feel sick. I lost my balance and fainted. I woke up with a wet rag on my forehead. I sat up and saw Mindy walk into the room." CJ you're finally awake ",she said. She walked closer and sat on the bed. I turned to and asked what happened. "I don't know I just found you in the hallway",She said. "well...thanks for looking after me",I said. She blushed and we left to eat breakfast.

Breakfast was short i finished my food first and chris was feeding his cat chicken. I went mining and found obsidian and it gave me an idea.I went home and made a portal. I told everyone to come outside."wow CJ you made a nether portal",said Mindy."why do what to go to the nether",said Ellen."I want to visit an old friend",I said."but I'll melt if I go there,Snowy told us."Don't worry about it I bought fire resistance potions.I gave everyone a potion and I stepped in the portal. My vision started to spin making me dizzy.

I made it to the nether and was still dizzy and fell and hit my head and fainted. I woke to see everyone was standing around me looked around and saw a girl that looked my had tanned skin and green hair and was wearing a pig hat that covered half her face,and a green and white striped shirt with white also held a gold sword.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake I found you here knocked out",she said."Hi I'm CJ you are",I said."Sorry I forgot my name is Alice",she said."Hi I'm Chris"he said. We decided to explore so we split up into groups.(my group was me and Mindy,and the other groups were Ellen and Alice,Marrow and Cupa,and Chris and Snowy).

(In my group)"where are we going CJ",said Mindy. "We're heading to the nether fortress that's where my is friend is",I said."oh okay...so how did you too meet"she asked.(flashback)I when I was younger I would sneak out of the end into the overworld. One time I meet another kid a we play when I was sneaking out I was caught and I was not able to leave anymore.

I finished my story and we arrived at the wandered around until we found a tall 16 teenager. He was a brown skinned guy with dark grey eyes,t-shirt,and black also had black hair and a stone sword."Cameron",I saw me and walked over to us." CJ it's been a while"he said.(In Chris's group)"why are you fishing in the lava",Snowy said."I don't know",he line was tugged and Chris pulled the object out of the water."it's a person",Snowy got up and took the hook out of her magma cube hat and put it back had long red hair orange eyes,and orange tank top and red shorts.

"Thanks for getting me out of the lava I can't swim",she said."Hi I'm Chris and this is Snowy",he said."hi you two I'm Cue",she said. (in Marrow group)"look the sand has the same pattern as the face of my hoodie" Cupa said as she examined the soulsand."it does",Marrow said. They both walked and found Chris,Snowy, walked to the other group. They greeted each other."So we're going to the nether fortress to my cousins party you want to come",Cue agreed and set off to the fortress.

(in Ellen's group)"Alice do You know what we should do I'm getting bored",Ellen asked."I think there's going at the nether fortress",she replied."Hey Alice who's the girl"said a flying was a tall girl the same age as had pale tan skin,red wore a long white dress and a ghast hat."Hi Charlotte this is Ellen",Said Alice.

(later) Everyone meet at the introduced everyone to her was my age and he had blonde hair,tanned skin,and yellow wore a red shirt and dark red pants."Hi my name's Blaze..so are you all ready to party",he said."I know I am",said the party everyone left but Blaze,Alice,Charlotte,Cue stayed"So I was thinking you'll want to live at my house",I the nether mobs agreed they would go to the overworld.

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry for the one chapter this summer I was on multiple vacations.**


End file.
